


You Should Know Where I'm Coming From

by ohsweetmalia



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsweetmalia/pseuds/ohsweetmalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me every terrible things you did and let me love you anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Know Where I'm Coming From

> “But we decided that we were done with this whole «  _running away from the problem_  » shit and we promised that none of us would leave again,” He spat, anger taking the best of him. “I promised and I would've kept it because there's no a fucking thing that I wouldn't do for you.” 
> 
> He seemed exhausted, like he hasn't been sleeping for months. His hair looked shorter than usual and his beard a little bit longer. He wasn't wearing his chain and his eyes appeared to be screaming all the pain she caused him by leaving.
> 
> “You're the one who fucked up pretty much everything. Stop acting like I did.”


End file.
